


Les Misérables High

by ninas1



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Granjolras, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninas1/pseuds/ninas1
Summary: Ponine convinces R to join social justice club even though he doesn't want to.





	1. Chapter 1

           “R!” Grantaire heard the squeal behind him and turned around just in time to see Éponine launch herself onto him. Though she couldn’t weigh more than ninety pounds, Grantaire felt his knees buckle under her weight. He had to start going to the gym again.

  
           “What happened this time? Did he brush up against you in the hallway?” Grantaire asked mockingly, referring to Éponine’s infamous crush on Marius, the overly freckled skinny little junior that Éponine had been lusting after since the dawn of time. Grantaire had to admit, there was something in Marius smile that just said “I’m fucking hot”.

  
           “No, no!” Éponine gasped, flustered. “They're starting a social justice club!” Grantaire looked at Éponine quizzically.  
           “Since when have you been interested in social justice?” Grantaire asked, helping to brush a strand of Éponine’s knotty, dirt-colored hair out of her face.

  
           “No, that’s not it, see they’re starting a social justice club...” she paused for breath. “and you-know-who is vice!”

  
           “So?” Grantaire asked, still oblivious to what she was proposing.

  
           “So... I’m joining social justice now!” Éponine exclaimed, pulling her hair back with her bony hands and standing up straight. “I’m like a regular politician!”

  
           “Why do I need to know this?” Grantaire questioned Éponine.

  
           “Because... um...” Éponine flushed pink and smiled flirtatiously. It was what she did when she wanted something. “you’re coming too! I signed us both up!” She tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but Grantaire was fuming.

  
           “Social fucking justice?!” Grantaire yelled, startling some tiny freshmen passing by.

  
           “Please don’t say no!” Éponine begged. “Just one meeting! Then you can stop coming if you want to!” Grantaire sputtered.

  
           “Fine. I’ll do it.” he spat out. “For you, ‘Ponine.” Éponine smiling gratefully. “So when’s the first meeting?” he asked.

  
           “Um, five minutes,” Éponine admitted. Grantaire rolled his eyes. “You said you’d do it!” she said.

  
           “Yeah, I know, I know,” Grantaire said. “Where is this thing anyway?” Éponine dug a piece of paper out of her bag.

  
           “It says ‘the ABC Café’,” Éponine recited. “Wait, isn’t that like the old preschool cafeteria? Downstairs, in the part of the school that was abandoned after budget cuts?” Grantaire grabbed the flyer out of Éponine’s hands.

  
          “Yep, it seems like it,” he said. “Let’s get this over with.” Grantaire slung his bookbag over his shoulder and headed to the staircase that lead down into the preschool section of the school, with Éponine trotting excitedly behind him.


	2. A Social Justice Meeting with Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R and Ponine attend the first social justice meeting.

Grantaire glimpsed into the grimy cafeteria window. A group of students, mostly juniors and seniors, were sitting on chairs and on top of a group of tables. One student, whom Grantaire had never seen before, stood on top of a table and was stomping and yelling excitedly.

Grantaire tried to slink into the dim cafeteria without being noticed, but his shoes squeaked loudly on the cracked tile floor, alerting everyone already gathered of his position. Grantaire froze, causing Éponine to nearly run into him.

They grabbed seats at the end of a mostly empty table as the guy on top of the table continued to talk and yell intensely. No one seemed to actually be listening to him, and Grantaire was mostly tuning him out. That is, until he turned around.

His long, curly blonde hair hung in angelic locks framing his intense face. Even under their lumpy grey and maroon school uniform Grantaire could tell that he worked out. Grantaire looked down at his own maroon sweater and rubbed his bulging stomach consciously.

Éponine, in contrast, was glowing. Apparently Marius had smiled at her or something, because she was acting like the world was made of candy. She was twirling a piece of her knotted brown hair around her finger like she was the sexiest piece of shit in the world.

“Oi!” someone yelled. Grantaire jolted upright and noticed the clipboard that two seniors were pushing towards him. He took it and looked down at the piece of paper clipped into the clipboard’s metal mouth.

It was a piece of notebook paper that had been crudely torn out of someone’s journal. Scrawled across the top were the words Social Club Attendence (attendance had been spelled wrong). Grantaire saw a few names he recognized, Marius, for one, in his perfect cursive, and then, at the top:

“Enjolras,” Grantaire accidentally whispered out loud. He blushed red as a few boys turned to stare at him. It was a funny French name, and if it wasn’t the boy’s last name, it at least originated as one. Grantaire often received the same comments about his name. He wrote a quick “R” and passed the clipboard to Éponine, rather forcibly as to wake her out of her daydream.

Grantaire had gone by R for as long as he had taken French; in the language his name sounded like “grand r”, that is, capital r. It was more of an inside joke with himself than anyone else. If anyone understood it it was probably because he had taken the time to explain it.

While Enjolras droned on about classism and the patriarchy, Grantaire imagined Enjolras performing, er, certain acts to him. Before Grantaire knew it, the meeting was over and everyone was packing up to leave. Éponine smiled at him dreamily while he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“What happened to you?” Grantaire grumbled at Éponine. “Get hit with a bus or something?” Éponine seemed not to hear him.

“He smiled at me!” Éponine beamed, proving Grantaire’s assumption correct. They joined the clump of people squeezing through the cafeteria door. The door seemed to have been blocked by something. Grantaire peered over the crowd, trying to see who was obstructing the door, but most of the boys were far taller than he was, at just 5’7”. Then, suddenly, the entirety of the crowd filtered out of the door and-

Éponine gasped audibly. Standing in the middle of the doorway was Marius, holding the hand of some girl. They were staring at each other intently. Grantaire had to admit, the girl was quite pretty, if you liked frail little things with near-white skin. Her hair hung in soft curls that ran to her shoulders and was a light brown that seemed to have once been blonde. Grantaire had never seen her before, but perhaps she had been at the meeting.

The girl’s phone lit up and she stared down at it, startled. She uttered some sort of apology and dashed out into the hallway, leaving Marius staring after her. Grantaire felt Éponine brush past him and attempt to quickly run through the door. She almost succeeded, until Marius caught her arm. Grantaire could practically feel Éponine’s heart stop.

“Éponine,” he said. “That’s your name, isn’t it?” Éponine nodded, shocked. “Yes, I remember,” Marius muttered, recalling something. “We were friends as children, weren’t we?”

“Y-yes!” Éponine stuttered, her eyes wide. She spoke of it often, how her and Marius lived briefly in the same apartment, before her parents went to jail and she ended up in the foster home.

“Will you do me a favor?” Marius asked, his eyes lit up. Éponine nodded, a near smile on her lips. “Will you find out who that girl was?” Éponine’s face fell. Grantaire thought she may start crying right there on the spot.

“Why?” Éponine asked. “What’s so great about her? Skinny little thing, must hardly eat,” Grantaire knew she was recounting this half to herself.

“Just... find out who she is,” Marius said, smiling at her. “You will, won’t you?” Éponine allowed a childish smile to cross her face.

“What’ll you give me?” she asked, wearing a mischievous smirk. Marius grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket. Éponine replaced her smile with a frown. “I don’t want your money, sir,” she replied spitefully, brushing past Marius into the hallway as if she was too good for him.

“What do you want?” Marius called after her. Éponine returned and stared at Marius.

“Come by the home at six on Friday,” she replied. “You know where it is.” Marius stared at her quizzically, but finally agreed. “Well, come on!” Éponine called to Grantaire, who dashed to walk with her, stealing a look at Marius as he passed.

“That’s not going to work out how you think it will,” Grantaire remarked to Éponine. She pretended not to understand what he meant.

“I don’t know what you mean. I don’t think anything will work out any such way,” Éponine said, dismissing Grantaire’s remark. Grantaire dropped the subject.

“So what about that blonde haired junior?” Grantaire asked.

“That little slut that Marius is drooling over?” Éponine asked. “I hate her.”

“Okay, you don’t even know her,” Grantaire reasoned. “Anyway, I didn’t mean her. I meant that boy with the long, curly blonde hair.” He smiled to himself. Éponine smirked at him.

“Apollo? Yeah, he’s one of Marius’ friends,” Éponine said offhandedly.

“Apollo?” Grantaire asked.

“Yeah, that’s what his friends call him,” Éponine said. “‘Cause he looks like Apollo when he’s nude.” Grantaire’s face burned. Éponine laughed. “Relax, Don Juan. He doesn’t have a boyfriend. He models for the art students.” Grantaire did relax, up until Éponine commented, “Though, most of the art students are gay.”


	3. Before School the Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R and Ponine chat before school.

Éponine arrived to school the next day looking incredibly disheveled. Her hair was knottier than usual and was escaped the loose braid she had put in in to try and contain it, and her uniform sweater and collared shirt were wrinkled. She walked up to where Grantaire sat in front of his locker listening to music. When he didn’t notice her presence, she kicked him to get his attention. Hard.

“Oi!” Grantaire yelped. He yanked off his headphones. “What was that for?” He looked her up and down. “And what happened to you? Get dicked last night?” He laughed. “Ha, just kidding, like anyone would sleep with you.” Éponine kicked him again, this time out of annoyance.

“No,” she responded. “I was up all night studying. We have that History test today, remember.” Grantaire didn’t remember.

“Fuck! Is that today?” Grantaire asked just as their Chem teacher walked by. She gave him a stern look but kept walking. Grantaire lowered his voice. “Holy shit, Ponine!”

“I take it you didn’t study?” Éponine asked. “Cheer up. Social Justice is today!” Grantaire couldn’t help his face from burning.

“I don’t understand why they have to host that thing EVERYDAY after school,” Grantaire grumbled, attempting to hide his excitement. Éponine smirked at him.

“Yeah, okay,” Éponine said, rolling her eyes.

“What are you gonna do about tomorrow, anyway?” Grantaire asked. He was referring, of course, to Marius coming to Éponine’s foster home as a favor for her finding the girl. Who, by the way, she hadn’t found yet. “You haven’t found the girl yet.”

“Oh, relax,” Éponine responded. “She’ll probably be at Social Justice.”

“Why did Marius ask YOU to find her anyway?” Grantaire asked.

“I told you, he knows me,” Éponine said, twirling a strand of hair escaped from her braid.

“Yeah, but if she was going to show up to Social Justice anyway, why did he need you at all?” Grantaire persisted. “He could have found her himself.” Éponine laughed.

“Running into and talking to her twice in two days?” Éponine asked. “He’d come off so needy! You really don’t know anything about relationships.”

“Hey!” Grantaire kicked her in the stomach from where he sat on the ground. “I do alright.”

“Okay,” Éponine said unbelievingly. “VIRGIN,” she shout-whispered.

“I’m not a virgin!” Grantaire yelled a bit too loudly. “And we’re getting off topic! What if she doesn’t come to Social Justice? Then you’re dead. Your little prostitution date relies on you finding that girl.”

“I’m not a prostitute!” Éponine insisted.

“I didn’t say that YOU were,” Grantaire said. “HE’S the one exchanging sex for your service.”

“We’re not having sex!” she shouted. “We’re just going to-“

“What?” Grantaire asked.

“Oh, I don’t know!” Éponine exclaimed.

“ But how do you intend to find her?” Grantaire asked. “This school has four thousand kids. You can’t think you’re just going to wander the halls and run into her!”

“I’ll find a way,” Éponine said. “If there’s anything my parents taught me, it’s how to track someone.” Grantaire looked worried.

“You won’t do anything illegal, though, will you?” he asked.

“No!” Éponine insisted. “Not really,” she added quietly. The bell rang loudly, ending their conversation. “See you at Social Justice!” Éponine called as she ran off to homeroom, leaving Grantaire sitting worriedly.


	4. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R helps Ponine decide what to do about Marius.

The next time Grantaire saw Éponine it was 3:05, after the bell rang and school was over. She jostled over to his locker holding a sheet of official-looking paper.

“What’s that?” Grantaire asked, referring to the paper, as he stuffed a ton of school crap into his backpack.

“It’s the girl,” Éponine said, allowing herself a proud smile. “Her name’s-“ she paused to read the sheet in her hand, “Cosette Fauchelevent. God, what a bitchy name. Must be rich.” Éponine flipped the paper around to show Grantaire a grainy black-and-white school photo. “See? That’s her right there.” Grantaire snatched the paper out of Éponine’s hands and skimmed over it.

“God, Éponine, how’d you get all of this information?” Grantaire asked. “Phone number? Address? Social security number?” Éponine was silent. “You didn’t!” Grantaire exclaimed. Éponine hung her head. “Éponine, that’s illegal. He’s not worth this.”

“Well I think he is!” Éponine yelled, hot tears threatening to spill out of her warm brown eyes.

“Éponine, you could-“

“-go to jail!” Éponine shouted hysterically. “I know, he’s not worth it, nothing is worth it but…” Éponine collapsed into Grantaire’s arms. “It’s just so hard,” she whispered, her voice muffled by Grantaire’s sweater. Tears and week-old mascara streamed in ribbons down her face.

Grantaire ran his hands through Éponine’s hair, working out the knots. By this time in the day, her pathetic braid had completely fallen out.

“Do you still want to go to Social Justice?” Grantaire asked.

“No,” Éponine whispered. 

“Then we don’t have to,” Grantaire responded.

“But what about Apollo?” Éponine asked. “You love him!”

“I’ve never met him,” Grantaire said. “And you matter more than any one of my stupid crushes.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Éponine gushed. She gathered herself and took a deep breath. “But I need to give this to Marius.”

“You sure you want to do this?” Grantaire asked.

“I promised,” Éponine said. “I can’t break a promise.” She thought for a moment. “But I’m going to tell him he doesn’t need to come by tomorrow.”

“Why?” Grantaire asked, surprised.

“It’s not fair,” Éponine explained. “I want him to fall for me because he likes me, not because I forced him to.” Grantaire smiled down at her. He knew it was the right thing to do, even if he knew Marius would never fall for her.

They walked down to the ABC Café together, where Grantaire waited outside while Éponine delivered the sheet to Marius. The girl, or, Cosette, hadn’t come to the Social Justice meeting after all.

Éponine met Grantaire outside and hugged him with tears in her eyes. They walked out of school together, with Éponine waving goodbye to Grantaire as she left him at the bus stop.

As the bus screeched out of the school parking lot, Grantaire reflected on his day. It hadn’t left him feeling happy, exactly, but he knew that he had probably saved Éponine from a lot of difficulty and heartache in the future.


	5. Grantaire Stalks Enjolras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R comes home and finds out all he can about Apollo.

When Grantaire got home he went straight to his room and locked the door, though he knew his mother wouldn’t be home until at least midnight. He wasn’t embarrassed of her occupation, exactly, but the fact that his mother stripped wasn’t something he was eager to brag about. Besides, it put food on the table and he was grateful for that.

Grantaire had never known his father. The most he knew was the name that came on the government issued checks each month, “Victor Reynolds”. Grantaire’s mother had him at sixteen, and because of it never finished high school. She lost all contact with his father, and was short every time Grantaire brought him up.

Grantaire didn’t mind it, though. He couldn’t imagine life with his father in it, and didn’t like to dwell on what could have been anyways.

He tossed his book bag into the corner of his cramped room. The dark paint and single grimy window made it seem smaller than it actually was, but it still barely fit his twin bed and nightstand. Grantaire jumped on his bed, making it shake and bounce beneath his weight. He had Chemistry homework to attend to, but he was failing already, so it wasn’t on his mind.

He grabbed his computer and tried to watch some mindless Youtube, but his heart wasn’t in it. He clicked into a new tab and went to his school email. In his inbox he found an unread email from an “Abel Enjolras”. His heartbeat quickened as he opened it.

It was entitled “Revolution” because Enjolras was dramatic like that, and had been sent to the entirety of Social Justice. Grantaire wondered how Enjolras had gotten his email; he had only signed his name “R” on the clipboard. Grantaire had a sudden vision of Enjolras scrambling around the school trying to find out who had gone to his club and mysteriously signed as just a single letter.

Grantaire smiled to himself before dismissing the daydream. Enjolras didn’t know who he was. He never would.

Grantaire’s pointer hung over Enjolras’ email, revealing a contact photo of him scowling while sunlight illuminated his tanned skin and shiny curls. Grantaire felt a familiar lurch in his stomach region and quickly crossed his legs, even though no one was around. He suddenly crouched over the computer and began searching through Enjolras’ email account, looking over who he emailed most and his history of contact photos and basically everything that he could access without hacking. Not that Grantaire could hack well. That was Éponine’s specialty.

Grantaire found himself searching Enjolras up and scouring though pages of articles about the “genius boy with big aspirations”, though he wasn’t paying attention to the articles themselves. He was studying the pictures of Apollo, as he had begun to call Enjolras in his mind. Each article had a different photo shoot featuring his godly body contorted in all sorts of positions. Grantaire wondered if the photographers had consciously attempted place Enjolras in the most erotic positions possible.

At a photo that showed Enjolras draped handsomely across a chair Grantaire felt his heart flutter and his stomach lurch again, but this time he welcomed it. He unbuckled his belt and threw it onto the floor. It was followed by his school khakis and his socks and shoes. 

His dick was already bulging through his boxers. He grabbed hold of it with both hands and masturbated until cum seeped out, wetting his underwear and some of his sheets accidentally. He decided to continue in the shower so he didn’t stain his bedsheets. The steamy water amplified his experience, and soon more cum was washing down the drain. 

He rinsed off, slipped on some clothes, and returned to his room as if nothing had happened. But it had. Because he liked a gorgeous junior who modeled nude and was president of Social Justice, of all things. Grantaire should have found everything about Apollo repulsive, and yet…

And yet he couldn’t help imagining them together, not just physically, but going to the movies together. Holding each other’s hands. Going to Prom.

Grantaire fell asleep and dreamed of Apollo, and what their relationship would be in a perfect world. Little did he know that he would eventually reach something similar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> More to come later!


End file.
